phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Crack That Whip
Betty Jo Flynn and Hildegard Johnson have a roller derby rematch: Betty Jo, Ferb and Candace against Hildegard, Jeremy and Suzy. But Candace is worried that if they win, Jeremy might not like her any more. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against people with beards, including U.S. President Rutherford B. Hayes. Unfortunately, he has problems developing his plot due to a nasty headache. Read the full summary... Skating at the park File:You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg|"You wanna go down and embarass your sister at the park?" File:Stacy rollerskating.jpg|Stacy offers encouragement File:I'm not sure what it is, but I still got it.jpg|Candace is rusty at skating File:Does this helmet make my butt look big.jpg|"Does this helmet make my butt look big?" File:Ferb showing off his moves.jpg|Ferb shows off his skating moves File:Everyone stares at Candace.jpg|Come on, Candace, join us. File:Where'd you get the moves.jpg|"Where'd you get the moves, grandma?" File:Quite the skater in my day.jpg|"I was quite the skater in my day." File:Hildegard sees Betty Jo.jpg|"Betty Jo, of the Tri-State Bombers?" File:Betty Jo sees Hildegard.jpg|"Hildegard Johnson, of the Saskatoon Slashers?" File:Grandma, you were in the roller derby.jpg|"Grandma, you were in the roller derby?" File:Rightful queen of the derby.jpg|Hildegard claims to be the rightful roller derby queen The final match of the '57 season File:Final match of the season.jpg|The final match of the season File:Danville roller derby rink.jpg|Venue of the match File:Tri-State Bombers 1.jpg|Betty Jo follows one of her teammates File:Tri-State Bombers 2.jpg|Here comes Betty Jo File:Tri-State Bombers 3.jpg|Another of the Tri-State Bombers File:Betty Jo and Hildegard head for the finish.jpg|Betty Jo and Hildegard head for the finish File:The Bombers use the whip.jpg|Betty Jo surges forward File:Who will get there first.jpg|Who will get there first? How about a rematch? File:Betty Jo and Hildegard.jpg|"It was 'anything goes'!" File:What do you say we try it again.jpg|Proposing a rematch File:Why are our grandmothers yelling at each other.jpg|Jeremy is confused about the yelling File:Or it won't be fair.jpg|The teams have to be the same, "or it won't be fair." File:Candace sees a way out.jpg|Candace sees a way out File:Inky's Tattoo Parlor.jpg|It's now a tattoo parlor File:See you on the track, chump.jpg|"See you on the track, chump." Preparations File:Where's the glue gun.jpg|"Where does your dad keep the glue gun?" File:Suspicious of her grandpa.jpg|What's grandpa up to? File:Et tu, grandpa.jpg|"Et tu, grandpa?" File:Win! Win! Win!.jpg|"Win! Win! Win!" File:Over the finish line to victory.jpg|Outlining the winning strategy File:Unenthusiastic winner.jpg|Candace images what will happen if Betty Jo wins File:Have you no mercy.jpg|"Have you no mercy?" File:Show them no mercy.jpg|"Show them no mercy!" File:Suzy switches the skates.jpg|Candace doesn't notice Suzy switching her skates Summer Roller Re-Match File:View from above the new arena.jpg|The new arena File:Summer Roller Re-Match flier.jpg|Flier for the grudge match File:At the starting line.jpg|Everyone's ready at the starting line, mostly File:Betty Jo and Hildegard neck-and-neck.jpg|Neck-and-neck File:Ferb leaps over Suzy.jpg|Ferb leaps up to avoid Suzy File:Candace leans on Jeremy.jpg|Candace leans on Jeremy for support File:Betty Jo cracks the whip.jpg|Betty Jo cracks the whip... File:Hildegard cracks the whip.jpg|...and so does Hildegard File:I don't think so!.jpg|"I don't think so!" File:Bouncing off the blimp.jpg|Candace is saved by the blimp File:Candace drags Jeremy along.jpg|Rocket skates fire a second time File:Rocket skates flight.jpg|Being flown by the rocket skates File:Picking up a few more passengers.jpg|Ferb and Suzy couldn't get out of the way File:Leaping over the oncoming skaters.jpg|Betty Jo and Hildegard leap over the skaters File:A photo finish.jpg|Photo finish File:I thought it would be lame.jpg|"I thought it would be lame and I'd hate it, but I had fun." File:We had fun with the kids.jpg|"At least we had fun with the kids." File:Race you to the statue.jpg|Race you to the statue Announcing the match File:P&F Pressbox.jpg|Pressbox for the event File:Yellow, green, blue!.jpg|"Yellow, green, blue!": literal color commentary File:Clyde fires the starting pistol.jpg|Firing the starter's pistol File:Singing Ring of Fun.jpg|"Round and round that ring of fun" File:Smashing the guitars.jpg|Smashing the guitars File:Betty Jo ain't gonna like that.jpg|"A tie? Ooh, Betty Jo ain't gonna like that." Perry's mission File:Mailing himself to his lair.jpg|Agent P mails himself to his lair File:Nice entrance, Agent P.jpg|"Nice entrance, Agent P." File:Doofenshmirtz ponders the statue.jpg|Heinz looks at the new statue File:I've got to get a quieter trap.jpg|"I've got to get a quieter trap." File:Statue of Rutherford B. Hayes.jpg|Statue of Rutherford B. Hayes File:Rutherford B. Hayes statue close-up.jpg|Close-up of the statue File:Bread-inator.jpg|The Bread-inator File:Only the President with the best facial hair of all!.jpg|"Only the President with the best facial hair of all!" File:It's all a wash, anyway.jpg|Doofenshmirtz's heart just isn't in it this time File:The Bread-inator fires.jpg|The Bread-inator fires After the match File:Bread-inator ray bounces off of a mirror.jpg|Missed its target File:Mom's still gonna flip when she sees this.jpg|You still have to be busted File:Bread-inator ray hits the arena.jpg|The Bread-inator ray hits the arena... File:Giant loaf of bread.jpg|...turning it into a giant loaf of bread File:Shrugging I don't know.jpg|"I don't know." File:Magpies eat the bread.jpg|The magpies eat the bread File:Good catch, Jeremy.jpg|"Good catch, Jeremy." File:He sure is.jpg|"He sure is." Panoramic scenes File:Danville roller derby rink - panorama.jpg|The view outside the Danville roller arena File:Where's the glue gun - panoramic.jpg|Grandpa Clyde is looking for a glue gun File:Before the rematch - panoramic.jpg|Outside the roller derby rematch arena File:Unenthusiastic winner - panoramic.jpg|If her team wins, she loses To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Crack That Whip